Spur of the Moment
by Maverick48
Summary: The gang is in for some down time after an assignment. But will it really be rest and relaxation for these guys? Especially when they have to deal with their respective girls or lack thereof? an adventure in store. KuramaBotan
1. Chapter 1: Drinks

A/N: Okay, this is my first official piece of fanfiction so please be gentle and understanding. I didn't want to tackle anything too serious or dramatic so bear with me. In case you haven't seen my profile, I'm a rabid Kurama fan and my fave couple is Kurama and Botan. I've been waiting for other ppl to finish their fics or come out with new ones but to my disappointment, both have slowed down lately so I'm trying my own. Thanks for reading and please review it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter One: Drinks

The four well-known detectives sat in big, soft chairs at the neighborhood coffee shop. Where else? The world famous Starbucks Siren was seen everywhere from the familiar Starbucks logo.

The four friends had just finished an assignment from the Spirit World Prince and all decided that a little bit of comfort will go a long way. Well, three of them did and they managed to convince the short one to come along and try the second most popular drink in the world. (The first is water, followed by coffee.)

The four sat comfortably in their place, pondering what drink would really "hit the spot".

"Okay guys. Are you ready? I'll go and order." Yusuke offered and looked round at his friends.

"Hey Urameshi! You decided already? But there are so many choices! I still don't know. Hmmm, maybe I'll have a hot chocolate. But maybe I want something cold." Kuwabara said indecisively.

"You're an oaf. How hard can it be choosing a drink you want? Hn." Hiei retorted back. "I'll have a hot chocolate. And make that a big one."

"Geez Hiei. I don't have all the money in the world, you know. And that doesn't even have any coffee in it, which defeats the point of you coming along in the first place." Yusuke sighed. "Fine, whatever. You probably won't be able to finish it so more for me! Ah haha." Yusuke face contorted into one of his big toothy grins. "How 'bout you Kurama?"

"Yusuke, I'll come with you and order up there. Four drinks maybe one too many for you to handle by yourself." Kurama answered graciously.

"Sure! That'd be awesome. So, Kuwabara, decided yet?"

Kuwabara's head was still straining to read the menu boards from where he was seated. "Ummm, maybe a Frappuccino. Do I want a coffee one or a crème one? Or maybe a blended strawberry lemonade. Or hey! They have iced teas." He muttered to himself apparently too absorbed in the variety of drinks offered.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other and both sighed. Hiei grumbled incoherent sayings under his breath while glaring at the orange topped one. This lasted about TWO MINUTES. Two minutes can be an invariably long period when all you're doing is waiting for Kuwabara to make up his mind.

"You hurry up and decide before I do something to you so no beverage will go down your throat!" Yusuke exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes. Do. I'll certainly beat the detective to complete his threat." Hiei glowered, his hand twitching closer to his katana.

"Alright. Alright. I will get a Grande-no, Venti Mocha Frappuccino. No, wait, make that Caramel-no, I like chocolate, yeah. A Frappu-"

"Okay! A Mocha Frappuccino it is. Shall we Kurama?" Yusuke left to join a short line to the register, leaving a scowling Kuwabara. Kurama followed Yusuke and smiled sympathetically at Kuwabara.

"Hi! Can I start some drinks for you guys?" a friendly voice rang out from the espresso bar. The barista a pretty petite girl with long dark hair pulled back from her face. She looked first at Yusuke, then over to Kurama. _Omigosh! They're some **fine** looking ones,_she thought.Both caught her eye and gave her a good-natured smile. Yusuke's was somewhat of a smirk while Kurama's was a small grin.

_Click!_ The girl blushed furiously, thereby dropping the sharpie in her hand. She scramble to pick it up and turned a tinge redder, not looking directly at either one and waited for their drink orders.

"Wow. Looks like the two of us together would turn every head and make girls weak at the knees. Talk about power." Yusuke smirked. "We could get any girl we wanted."

Kurama shook his head. "No Yusuke. With great power comes great responsibility." Yusuke stared at him with a look of incredulity. Kurama's straight face gave nothing away.

"Huh? Come again? You're kidding. How come that sounded so familiar?"

They both cracked and lol they did. (Yes. They can do that) Kurama chuckled and replied, "It was from some movie about a guy imitating a spider or whatnot."

"Oh yeah! I remember that one now. Hmmm, there was this steamy kiss in that one, where the guy was upside down. Heh. I tried that one time with Keiko. She didn't take that too well-"

"Ahem. Can we take your order gentlemen?" the register partner interrupted. They were now at the front of the line and were in fact holding up the line.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Yusuke said sheepishly. He turned to the barista girl who was still determinedly staring five inched south of Yusuke's face. "And to you too miss, for keeping you waiting." He gave a charming smile and winked. She blushed even more.

Kurama nudged Yusuke lightly and addressed the register partner. (Who was an average looking guy in his early twenties. It's only fair that he gets a description too.) "We'll have a Venti Hot Chocolate, a Venti Mocha Frappuccino blended coffee (yes-our Kurama knows the right way to order a frappuccino-as very few people in this world knows the correct way.) and a Grande one pump Almond Soy no water light foam Chai." The words just roll deliciously off Kurama's tongue, perfect and straight to the point he was. In short, he was the dream customer that every barista ever dared to dream of. "And you'll have…" he looked at Yusuke.

"I'll have Tall Shot in the Dark in a Grande cup." Yusuke said simply.

"Great! We'll have those up right away!" the register guy said cheerfully. The barista girl promptly prepared all four drinks within THREE MINUTES and presently them neatly and with a warm smile. "Thanks, guys! Have a good one!"

"Wow. That was sure quick. She was a fast one. And cute too! Maybe I should have tipped them a bit more-" Yusuke's voice died in his throat as he turned and saw Keiko standing about an arm's length away, seemingly fuming.

"I wouldn't worry about that Yusuke. Kurama gave them a good amount while you were busy flirting with that girl." Keiko glared at the cowering Yusuke.

"Ah. How nice to see you Keiko. I hope you are doing well." Kurama smiled amiably. "Would you, and perhaps the other girls care for a drink?" he nodded toward Shizuru and Yukina standing some ways off.

"Yeah Keiko! Good to see ya! That was nothing and you know it! And-and your drink will be my treat!" Yusuke flashed a guilty grin.

"I wouldn't expect anything less! And you pay for them too!" Keiko jerked her thumb at Yukina and Shizuru. Yusuke held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Sure." He turned aside to Kurama. "Just milking all the cash out of little me. I'm not a frickin' cow!" (A/N: a shout out to Hatsuharu. Justin Cook did his voice and Yusuke's. Cool connection.) Yusuke got back in the never shrinking line with the girls after dressing his coffee while Kurama took the other drinks back to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Yeah! This stuff's goooood." Kuwabara slurped loudly. He started licking the whipped cream from the top of his lid.

"Disgusting." But of course, it's Hiei speaking. He was enjoying his hot chocolate basically the same way.

Kurama glanced at them in amusement and turned his attention to the window. A certain blue-haired girl whizzed by and entered the coffee shop. The ever-solitary bachelor's eyes lit up and his thoughtful expression turned warm and merry as she made her way over to "the guys".

* * *

Endnotes: Well, well. Not what I expected it to be but nonetheless, it was something, right? Leave me a review! Sorry about all that technical stuff with the coffee drinks. Can't ya tell that I do work for Starbucks? Trust me, sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be. But I do love it. If only one day Kurama would walk into my store. One look from him and I'd die happy. I'm thinkin' more KB-ness to come! But I need some encouragement, okay? This is fun.

Starbucks drinks:

-Mocha Frappuccino blended coffee. That is how we (as Starbucks partners) are supposed to say it. Because Starbucks trademarked the term 'Frappuccino', we can't use it as a noun. Only use as an adjective lest it becomes like Kleenex or Clorox etc.

Shot in the Dark is drip coffee with an added shot of espresso. For tough guys who know how to drink real coffee. No frills.

Almond Soy Chai. That one is my personal favorite. LOVE it. So I had to let my beloved Kurama have that drink. You guys should try it! It really hits the spot on cold days.


	2. Chapter 2: Hair

**A/N**: My thoughts and prayers go out to the people on the Gulf affected by the hurricane.

Okay, here we go again. Warning: I only have a vague idea of where this is going (hence the name of the fic), so I apologize in advance for any discrepancies or meandering about. I hope that this story is enjoyable to even those who don't care much for KB. (But I really can't understand why anyone wouldn't. They're **so cute** together!) Remember to leave me a review! It makes me feel that my writing is worth something.

**Reviewer** **Responses**:

**Fivercon**: Wow, you're my first reviewer EVER! Thanks a bunch. Yeah, those side comments-I can't help it, it's just who I am. You know you wouldn't have it any other way. Hehe. KB ALWAYS!

**soulanubious: **Thanks for the review. Here it is!

**Hanasaki Kaguya**: Yeah, Hatsuharu is a pretty awesome character. Right now FB is my second favorite manga/anime. His voice is laid back and cool in English. How is it in Thai? Thanks for the review! Here the next one.

**Kitsune of Darkness**: Thank you. I'd really like to see how it ends up too! At this point, I'm just happy to churn out chapter two. Hope you like it!

**Scarlet Amaranth**: Yeah, working at Starbucks really is something. I'm glad you liked it. I love the picture of Hiei drinking hot chocolate too. KB all the way!

**KittySand Katie**: Thanks for the review. Hatsuharu's voice is like Yusuke's when Yusuke speaks calmly. For the most part, Hatsuharu is pretty mellow, and I thought Justin Cook did a really good job. Some KB in here. Glad you liked the boys going to Sbux. I thought since Japan is a major coffee drinking country…yeah, I liked writing it!

**Immi**: Thanks so much for your review! Here it is!

**yume-chan29**:Thank you so much! I'm really honored and flattered! A little more KB stuff in here. I'm slowly working my way up. And yes, the plot didn't advance much-I'm afraid it's still not that far advanced in this chapter. But I promise they're going to do something! Yes! KB always! Love right back at ya! You should write some more KB! Your twoshot was frickin' AWESOME!

**A lilmatchgirl**: Yeah! Love KB they're so perfect for each other! And yes, now, every time I check a KB C2, the most recent stories were updated 4 days before. There used to be about five updates everyday! I really hope K/B fics don't die out! I'd cry! Anyway, don't mind me. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Chapter 2: She's Back and Hair 

"Hey guys!" Botan greeted them breathlessly. "I'd never thought this lot, of all people, would be here at Starbucks, indulging themselves!" she pretended to look shocked and shook a playful finger at them. "Don't you have work to do?"

Everyone turned to the newly arrived Botan. Kurama noticed she was a little flushed from the chill of the winter breeze. Of course, only Kurama would notice things like this. Now inside this particular Starbucks, there was a fireplace in the lobby and he was closest to it. Naturally, he offered her his seat and she accepted him gratefully. "Thanks Kurama," she said in a softer voice. A prickling sensation raced through him. "Anytime, Botan." He stood beside her, leaning slightly on her chair.

"What are you going on about, Botan? We just finished one of the missions given to us and we're tired. Give us a break!" Kuwabara turned his attention back to his cold blended beverage.

"This time Kuwabara actually makes sense! I'm totally with him on that." Yusuke returned with Keiko beside him. The other girls weren't too far behind them each holding their respective drinks. Who could resist getting something when Yusuke offers to cover? It was a rare action indeed.

"How **nice**. Everyone is here." Hiei's tone dripped with sarcasm and irritation. "Why do you always flock together when there's nothing going on? There really is no point." He glared around at everyone and a moment of awkward silence ensued. They reflected on this point that Hiei brought up for ONE MINUTE.

"Wow Hiei. I never really thought about it that way but it's true! Just like the time you guys finished the Dark Tournament." Keiko broke the silence. But she only succeeded in agreeing with the fire demon and managed to inflate his ever-growing ego. He heard her and smirked superiorly.

"Don't gloat Hiei! You were there then just as you are now and you know you are enjoying this time!" Botan argued. His smirk dropped and he was rendered speechless. Nothing came to him to counter Botan and a familiar scowl graced his face as he returned to sipping his hot chocolate.

"Yes. And it looks like you're not leaving anytime soon." Kurama grinned genially. Hiei gave him his look of loathing. In a flash, Kurama and Yusuke were on either sides of Hiei, restraining him from escaping the happy scene.

"Let go of me, you fools!" Hiei struggled uselessly against the two bigger guys. Yusuke gave him one big shove back down onto the chair and held down one arm while Kurama secured the other.

"You're not leaving us now! We just got here! And it's nice that we don't have anything to think about for once. Tsk, tsk, Hiei. One little comment and you're all riled up. Don't you have better self-control?" Yusuke chided him. Yusuke shook his head playfully and ran a head through his coif of hair. Hiei plopped back resignedly. Thankfully, the boys weren't too rough and Hiei, at least, still had what was left of his drink. Again, he resumed the intake of the chocolate goodness.

"Well. Back to me!" Botan chirped merrily, ignoring the others' doubtful looks shooting at her from all directions. (All except Yukina and Kurama of course. Yukina is too nice to notice anything and Kurama too, is nice but…we can only assume that he chooses not to notice Botan's apparent limelight-loving antics for a _good reason_! Hmmm.) "I come to you not, to dole out more assignments or take someone away, but to grace you with my presence for some FREE TIME!" She was met with silence and she completely understood the quietness (or so she thought)-she took a moment for her statement to sink into everyone's brain.

_They're reveling in the fact that they'll be spending quality time with little old me, _Botan thought happily as images of being with her friends flashed across her mind. She nodded to herself and then looked around to take in everyone's reaction.

Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were having a conversation about hair shampoos and conditioners; Yusuke and Kuwabara were squabbling over a display about the uses of saucers and if they're really necessary for cups; Hiei was now slurping the rest of his drink and concentrated on cleaning off the INSIDE of his lid for any whipped cream he missed.

Botan sighed dejectedly. Did she just imagine the quietness? She half-heartedly listened to Kuwabara arguing that saucers are a necessity and used to steady cups, hold biscottis and other goodies. Then Botan felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met Kurama's gaze. His expression was a kind one and he gave her a warm smile that made his eyes twinkle. (Not that it doesn't always…there's always something so special about those eyes) "They might not show it, but everyone is glad that you're here with us."

"Thanks Kurama! That means much to me." The dark cloud blew past Botan's thoughts and she was her old self again in not time at all! Eventually, she was amidst the hair product chat. Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished up their quarrel with Yusuke winning. (As soon as he mentioned that only old ladies worry about saucers and uses them to rest their dentures on, Kuwabara squarely accepted defeat.) Hiei had swallowed every drop of his hot chocolate. All the guys sat (well, except Kurama b/c he gave his place to Botan) and stared at each other blankly, waiting for the hair topic to die down.

6 MINUTES LATER

"No, no. I read somewhere that you should change your shampoo every three months or else your hair starts falling out."

"Really? That's weird. But now that I think about it, every time I run a hand through my hair, a lot comes out!" said……..Yusuke! Yes, by now all the boys were, too, in the conversation. Yusuke ran his hand through his hair once more and held up his hand for everyone to see. A few strands were visible. A couple oohs and aahs were scattered about.

"What you need to do is just towel dry your hair. Don't blow dry it." Kuwabara replied knowingly. He patted his curly top. "That's how I have this good bunch up here."

"Sure. Right." Yusuke huffed. "My hair is way more awesome than yours! What do you know anyway?"

"He's right Yusuke. I've read that somewhere too." Keiko flicked her hair over her shoulders. "I can't wait till my hair is long again. You know, I'm really curious, Hiei. How do you get yours to stand up like that?"

"What nonsense are you talking about? I don't do anything with my hair!" Hiei exclaimed. Still, his hand wandered up to his head and he tried patting down his erected locks. It didn't work.

"Well, I think Kurama's hair is the best." Everyone turned to Yukina who had just spoken because it doesn't happen often. "It's unique." Then everyone turned to Kurama.

"Thank you Yukina." Kurama said modestly. He tried to change the focus from his AWESOME tresses but he was unsuccessful. The girls were gathered around him and each was examining some of the longer hair while the guys were tugging at the strands that stick up near Kurama's ears.

"Hey dude! Why are these sticking up?" Yusuke asked, still tugging on them. They continued to defy gravity.

"I don't why they're like that. I surmise that it's just the direction of their growth. Please let go." He said calmly still. (only Kurama…)

"Wow, Kurama! Your hair is so thick and soft, I think your hair is the best too!" Botan squealed. She glided her hand down the length of his hair and though there were several people messing with his hair, it was Botan's tender touch that caused blood to rush to Kurama's cheeks. He quickly tried to check himself.

"Wait. Uh oh. Look at this. I think we found a split end!" Shizuru held up a strand. Everyone else resumed looking at Kurama's hair to find more but there was no more. Kurama had only ONE split end.

"Woman! Let me see that thing." Hiei demanded. Both Kurama and Shizuru had to bend down to show Hiei. In a lightning quick motion, he severed the split end from Kurama and he held it right below his nose. Then he began to split it manually. It gave him some sort of sick pleasure because he then demanded for more.

"Kurama has no more split ends. We looked!"

"Humph." Came the irritated reply from Hiei. Though he eyed Shizuru's and Keiko's hair through narrowed eyes. Then he snickered. _Later,_ he thought.

"Okay guys. We close in a couple minutes so we're giving you a heads-up." The average looking register guy waved.

"Sure! We'll be out of your _hair_ in no time!" Yusuke said. (a little lame for Yusuke-that's what everyone else thought) Keiko and Shizuru shook their heads with pity at him but Yusuke wasn't fazed. He was used to it. "Well, let's get some food-like Ramen Noodles! To Keiko's!"

"Thanks, guys, for coming in! Have a good night!" the barista girl called from the front though it was only 7:00. She stared at their retreating backs until they disappeared in the parking lot. _That was a treat. You don't see hot guys like that everyday. Now let me see if I can find some of that gorgeous red hair that they might have dropped…

* * *

_

**Endnotes**: another one done. Again, I didn't expect it to go this way. Oh well, it's something. I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good as my first. I don't know-my mind comes and goes. But I was inspired because I have a bad habit of picking my hair. Especially at red lights in traffic. I know, it's bad. It's an addiction I tell ya. I'm probably gonna go blind someday. Even though I use loads of conditioner, there's always some split ends or breakage! Sorry to all the GUYS out there! You're probably bored. I promise different stuff next chapter. A little more KB in this one. Hopefully more to come if I get feedback…please review! It's greatly appreciated and it makes me happy.


End file.
